ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Zhiro Nisshoku
Being born as the special one was never easy. Zhiro was chosen by fate as the wielder of his families heirloom and as such predetermined to learn its ways of combat and of the bond he shares with the moon. This meant he was the pride and joy of his family who raised him in a secluded area from the rest of the family, tended to only by a handful of servants and his sisters. Growing up arrogant and spiteful. As he had realized very early on that he was no more than a blade sharpened for another man's war, doomed to shatter at an early age only to be forgotten. 'Third diary entry, 7 years ago-' The rainfall… I hate it. I hate how it plagues my dreams, how it plagues my mind with every waking second spent being prisoner to this fucked up reality. They just keep on watching me, they always have to keep watching me, praising me. For what? To be another tool of warfare for the disillusioned adults who occupy this world like a festering swarm of parasites living off any hopes of a future worth looking forward to? No. Never. I will never let them use me like that. I will use them instead. I will join the academy like they all begged me to. I will finish first of my class and become a Genin. I will use all of their pathetic admiration as a tool of manipulation to absorb every single bit of knowledge worth knowing and gain access to whichever stairs I need find to ascend to the highest of highs. And upon reaching that epitome of power I will change the very nature of this world. 'Nineteenth diary entry, several months ago-' My first goal has been completed. It is as simple as that. I haven't paid any mind to my classmates. As for my teachers, they are but empty silhouettes spewing out information; most of it a waste of time. Even so. The exams have been difficult and I had even come to doubt myself at times. But I never showed nor told a single soul. I pulled through by my own will and I am now in wait of becoming a Genin. Hopefully the future will prove to be more interesting. Meanwhile bloodshed has continued to stain the face of the planet. Too many days where children who don’t return home as tragedy consumes the very borders of our village. But all are too blind to see beyond their disillusioned solution crafted in the form of the great Five. I hate them all. Personality Traits Zhiro is beyond headstrong in his sense of determination towards changing the future. But this makes him overly arrogant which leads him to underestimate others/situations to the point of his own detriment. Bound and doomed to learn through failure, Zhiro is most likely standing at the premise of a difficult journey. But he stands there in full acceptance of whichever may come with the willingness to give his own life to accomplish his goals. Due to his seclusion while growing up, always having been kept in private chambers attended to by only his family and servants, Zhiro is rather naive/rude and quick to be embarrassed when it comes to matters of a social nature which he can't solve through his arrogance and standard demeanor. Through spending time with people, there is a very slight change in Zhiro's behavior if he grows closer with them. Still keeping them at bay but showing signs of thoughtfulness. Power Score Library Casuals * Events * Fights * Missions *B-Rank Mission: Protect the Temple | January 5th, 499 A.M. Training *Third Training Grounds | January 3nd, 499 A.M. *Third Training Grounds | January 8th, 499 A.M. Category:Genin Category:Role-Play Characters